


First Time Bowling

by Schizopath0305



Series: Sweet Philkas Love [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Adorable Philip, Confessions, Cute Lukas, Dates, Fluff, Fun, Kissing, M/M, Motorcycle Rides, Original Character(s), Perfect Night, Pizza, True Love, bowling, fluff with implied smut, sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizopath0305/pseuds/Schizopath0305
Summary: Philip is nervous about the date Lukas has planned. Lukas is terrified about Philip not liking where they're going. They both want to make this work, but will 'Bowling' be the right place to go?





	First Time Bowling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! 
> 
> This is my first fanfic on this website, so I would like to preface my work by saying that I am British, so there will most likely be spelling variations from what you are used to, so do not fret! I hope I did this truly remarkable fandom and relationship justice with this one-shot drabble. Please let me know what you thought, all comments welcomed! Thank you and enjoy! ~Shizopath0305
> 
> \---The characters belong to the producers of the U.S. television show "Eyewitness". I only own this specific storyline and original character 'Moira'.---

First Time Bowling - Philkas

Philip waited nervously outside the front of Red Hook High School, in the freezing cold February air, his jacket was damp and his jeans clung to his legs, but that was not why he was shaking. Today was the day that Lukas was taking him somewhere. Now, that may not sound scary to anyone else, but to Philip it was.

It had only been three months since the whole triple-homicide-Ryan-Kane-killer-cop-eyewitness debacle, and only two months since Lukas had kissed him in front of everyone at the party. Sure, they had committed PDA in the meantime, but it was Philip who always organised their dates. It was Philip who made Lukas feel comfortable so that Lukas could make the first move. It was Philip who had somehow managed to pull Lukas' Dad around to the idea of Lukas being gay and having a boyfriend. Philip had done all of this to make Lukas feel safe after he was shot and kidnapped and everything. He had learned the hard way not to push Lukas, because you end up pushing him away, not pulling him closer.

The fact that Lukas was organising today, without even telling Philip what he was up to, was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. But having to wait outside, in the cold, in front of school, alone, was boring and freezing. He knew Lukas had told him to wait here, but Philip just really wanted to feel his toes again. The boots Helen and Gabe gave him were not warm. 

Philip was just about to give up and retreat to the warm sanctuary of the school, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a firm, warm body. Philip tensed slightly at the shock, but his body easily recognised his boyfriend and the tension melted away. 

"Hey," Lukas whispered, as he placed a soft kiss on Philip's neck. "You okay?" The concern in his voice told Philip he too had felt Philip's moment of unease. 

"Yeah, I'm okay." Philip sighed heavily, relaxing further into Lukas' arms. "Still a bit jumpy." He turned in Lukas' arms to face him. 

A look of understanding and guilt spread across Lukas' face. Philip knew that look and what it meant, but he didn't want to go down that road again. Instead, he lifted a hand up to Lukas' face and caressed his cheek. Lukas gasped at the touch but didn't pull away. "You're freezing." 

"You were the one who told me to wait out here." Philip argued. 

"Yeah, well, I thought you were smart enough to bring a jacket." Lukas retorted, to which Philip tugged on the lapel of the jacket he was wearing as his face read 'I am'. Lukas laughed. "Okay you win." He still smiled, yet his eyes turned serious. "But seriously, you sure you're okay?" The worry in his voice made Philip's heart melt. 

Leaning a few centimetres forward, Philip kissed Lukas with all the passion and love he could muster. It was only a brief kiss, but one filled with such emotion that when Philip pulled away they were both breathless. Lukas rested his forehead against Philip's and smiled. 

"I'm perfect," Philip whispered, finally answering Lukas' question, making them both giggle. 

"Good, because I am taking you somewhere special... ish." Lukas seemed a bit unsure of himself and he was slightly fidgety; Philip thought he looked adorable. 

"'Special-ish'?" Philip repeated, trying to keep the smirk off his face. "Colour me intrigued, where are we going that is 'special-ish'?" 

"It's not like that," Lukas defended, not getting Philip's sarcasm. "I think it's special, but I'm not so sure it is for others." 

The faintest blush spread across Lukas' cheeks. It could have been caused by prolonged exposure to the ice-cold air, but Philip guessed Lukas was blushing because he was embarrassed. And not in the bad way like he had been before in the very early stages of their relationship. Lukas looked vulnerable and innocent, and Philip decided that it made his boyfriend look enchantingly loveable. Blowing warm air onto his hands first, Philip ran his thumbs across Lukas' blushed cheeks and held his face. His dark chocolate eyes staring deeply into the rich royal blue ones gazing back at him. "No place is ever remarkable. It is the meaning of the place to the person that makes it special." Philip smiled comfortingly at Lukas and Lukas returned the smile. Lukas kissed Philip letting him know he was grateful for that piece of wisdom he had just received. 

When they pulled apart, they stood for a minute in each other’s arms, just holding each other, enjoying the feeling of being together. He didn't want this moment to end, but Philip's body was still very aware that they were still standing outside and began shivering. His teeth chattered quietly, making Lukas pull back to look at his boyfriend. He laughed lightly. "You really aren't a cold-weather person are you?" 

Philip smiled and shook his head slightly. "This is the cruellest joke God could have played, because my favourite holiday is Christmas with the snow." 

At this Lukas bellowed out the loudest laugh unable to contain himself any longer. "Savage!" He managed to wheeze out in between laughing fits. Philip joined in as Lukas' pure happiness was infectious. Lukas calmed down eventually and threw an arm across Philip's shoulders. "Right, come on, before you turn blue." 

“I thought you said I look good in blue?” Philip’s right eyebrow quirks up, in a mischievous tick, his smirk challenging Lukas to more adorable banter that he so enjoys. 

“You do look good in blue,” Lukas answers honestly, pulling Philip closer still to his slim, muscular frame. “You just don’t look good being blue. Only Jennifer Lawrence can rock a blue body in those young 'X-Men' movies you made me watch.”

Philip laughed at the memory. Lukas was all into action movies, as you’d stereotypically expect from any dirt-bike riding, teenage boy. Philip liked all sorts of movies, especially old classics like 'Singin’ in the Rain', because when it’d rain and his Mum was having a good day (which were few and far between) they’d sit on the couch and just watch it on repeat. His Mum would sometimes sing along, and she’d sometimes just babble about anything and everything. Philip would just sit and enjoy those moments with his Mum, cherishing the memories. So when Lukas suggested they have a movie night, Philip decided to settle on something in the middle. Sci-fi movies were full of action but also had relatable characters and interesting storylines, making them the perfect thing to watch (also shirtless Hugh Jackman... Duh!).

Shaking his head, Philip was thrown back into the present. He’d been so consumed in his memories that he hadn’t noticed Lukas remove himself from Philip’s side and get on his bike. He was now staring fondly at Philip holding out his spare helmet for him. Seeing the look of loving amusement across Lukas’ face, made Philip’s flare up bright red. Clearing his throat Philip joined Lukas on the back of the bike. "Care to tell me where we're going?" Philip inquired, needing some clarity to the mystery that was Lukas and his scheme. 

"I already have. Somewhere special-ish." Lukas grinned cheekily. Philip rolled his eyes but didn't continue to question Lukas, knowing full well he wouldn't get a straight answer.  
Putting their helmets on, Philip settled in behind Lukas, slithering his hands teasingly around Lukas’ waist, just like he knows he likes. He couldn’t stop the feeling of triumph from blooming in his chest as he feels Lukas slightly shudder against him. At least he could enjoy the ride, however long it may be. 

The bike blared to life and the pair was off, to God and Lukas knows where. The cold wind flickered and hissed as they sped along the road, but Philip didn’t mind. He clutched tighter to Lukas’ back, revelling in the warmth his body radiated. He hummed a contented sigh; he could easily fall asleep where he was, but health and safety designated that as unwise. Besides, he’d been in more life-or-death situations than anyone could imagine. No more thank you. 

Philip didn’t really pay attention to the scenery change, concentrating more on the feel of Lukas and his warmth. Eventually, Lukas pulled into the car park behind a tall, and rather imposing, building. He flicked off the engine and removed his helmet, as Philip got off the back. 

“So,” Philip began as he took his helmet off and handed it to Lukas, “Care to tell me where we are now?” 

“It would be easier if I just showed you now.” After making sure his bike was secure, Lukas grabbed Philip’s hand and practically dragged Philip with him. 

They headed around to the front of the building, which had nice red bricks, rather than those boring pale brown ones you see everywhere nowadays. Turning the corner, Philip saw how the red brick suddenly vanishes and is replaced with a wall of windows. Inside he can see booths, suggesting that the place is a restaurant, but in the background of the place he can see people walking up and down fervently. Lukas opened the door and allowed Philip to enter first, making Philip’s heart bloom at the gentlemanly gesture. 

A wall of heat enveloped Philip, making his blood pump fiercely as his limbs suddenly came back to life. He hadn’t really realised just how cold he was. He takes in his surroundings. To his right, he was correct, there is a section of this building that is a restaurant, but it resembles more of a diner like you’d see in the old movies. The black-and-white chequered floor was a nice touch, as it contrasted with the bright yellow wall at the far end of the room, with pink and blue squares breaking up the vibrant colour. 

Cheers draw Philip’s attention over to where a large group of people stood. The girls were smiling, while the lads were punching the air and clapping each other on the back. Philip noticed the bowling balls rolling out of the machine and onto the waiting racks. He saw several empty lanes, and only one with all of the pins gone. One of their group must have scored a strike, Philip realises as he turns to look at Lukas. 

Lukas stood just behind Philip waiting to see his reaction. He knew he probably wasn’t the best of boyfriends, letting Philip do most of the heavy lifting for the past few months, so he’d really done his research on where to take him to make him feel special. He knew Philip likes clubs but that wasn’t really Lukas’ scene and he wasn’t up to that level of confidence just yet, so he’d looked smaller. He’d wanted to take Philip somewhere where they could be a couple and not be embarrassed or shy or pressured by anything. And this place had ticked all the boxes. He knew that the bowling element was something fun and different for them to try, and the diner section he knew Philip would love because it had reminded him of the old movies Philip had made him watch. He knew Philip would love this place, but there was still a pool of doubt wreaking havoc in his gut. He moved from foot to foot to expel some of his nervous energy. 

Seeing Lukas shifting nervously was beyond adorable and it made Philip’s heart ache with affection. Not trusting his voice to come out steady, Philip simply leans in and gives Lukas a soft kiss on the lips. He goes to pull away but Lukas pulls him back for more, moaning quietly into his lips. Philip feels all of the tension in Lukas’ body melt away, as they just exist in each other’s essence. 

After what seems like forever, but in reality is only a minute, the boys pull apart, both with shit-eating grins spread wide across their faces. “So I take it you like this place?” Lukas asks breaking the silence. 

“Definitely.” Philip answers, still a little breathless from their kiss. “It’s absolutely perfect.” 

“Great.” Lukas responds, as he leads Philip over to the counter, where a young lady, probably a few years older than they are, stands in with the slyest smirk you’ve ever seen. “Err... Reservation for Waldenbeck.” Lukas says, unsure of what really to say at times like this. 

The young lady – Moira, if her name badge was anything to go by – began tapping into the monitor. “Yeah,” she says as she finds the reservation. “Would you like to eat and then play or play than eat?” Her smile never fades as she looks from one boy to the other. 

Lukas looks at Philip who holds up two fingers. Nodding, Lukas turns back to Moira, “Play than eat please.” 

“Okie dokie,” Moira smiles. “I’ll make sure you’re table is ready for you when you’re done. You’re in lane 4 and... what size shoes?” 

“Umm... 10 for him and 11 for me please.” Lukas answers as he kicks his shoes off. 

Philip bends down and begins untying his laces, before tugging them off and handing them to Lukas. “Sorry about the smell,” Philip jokes as Moira takes their boots and passes over what look to be clown shoes. 

“Not to worry,” she says as she shelves them, “I have smelled far worse, namely sweaty children who spend the whole evening running up and down in our shoes only to give them back, all wet and sticky and smelly.” She fakes a gag. “Yuck. Anyway, enjoy your game and let me know when you want your meal.” 

Philip leads Lukas to lane 4, as Lukas tries his best with his shoes. The sight makes Philip giggle quietly. He walks up to the podium and clicks the two-player option. “What name do you want?” he asks Lukas, who has finally managed to get both of his shoes on. 

“I don’t mind. You choose.” Lukas answers nonchalantly as he walks over and focuses more on what kind of ball to use. 

“Okay.” Philip types in Lukas’ name, and then goes over to choose a ball. “I chose yours, you choose mine.” He lifts up a green one, and inspects it carefully. It has to be just right in the balance. 

“Sure,” Lukas clutches a bright blue ball carefully between his fingers as he heads over to the podium and types in Philip’s name for the game. Philip tries out a few more balls, before settling on a bright pink one. The finger holes were just the right size and the weight was perfect. The colour was a little less admirable but he didn’t really care all that much. Heading back up and placing the ball in the waiting area of the machine, Philip heads over to Lukas who was just starting the game. 

“So what’s my name?” Philip asks innocently, he was quite proud of his choice for Lukas. 

“Well, after seeing my own, I think it’s pretty rubbish now.” Lukas looks slightly embarrassed now as his gaze flickers to the floor. 

Philip glances at the player names; playing tonight was ‘HoneyCasanova’ – Philip’s name for Lukas, and ‘Philographer’ – Lukas’ name for Philip. “Awww... I love my name!” Philip reassures Lukas, “yours sounds kind of sleazy now.”

“Nah, mine sounds exotic and fun. Yours sounds like an illiterate put it in.” 

“Well, I love it and I love the meaning behind it, so...” Philip presses a sweet kiss onto Lukas’ lips, “Thank you.” 

Lukas smiles sweetly and Philip feels like his mission is accomplished. He loves it when Lukas smiles. He looks carefree, which after everything that happened, he really needs to be. 

“Right, let’s bowl.” Lukas grabs his ball and heads over to the lane. “You’re going down Shea!” He boasts as he launches the ball down the lane, knocking the pins with such a force, that not one is left standing. Philip can’t help but be gobsmacked, but he doesn’t let his jaw drop. Doing so would be admitting defeat, and he wasn’t going down without a fight. 

Seeing his boyfriends look of shock, Lukas laughs and says “It’s all in the wrist.” He flexes his wrist as if to emphasise his point. His smile widens when he sees Philip set his shoulders slightly back, widening his chest which Lukas just loves to feel flush against his own, before standing up and strutting over to retrieve his pink ball. Lukas takes a seat as he watches Philip line up his shot, once the pins are replaced, admiring the nice view that is Philip’s firm derriere. He is so focused on the way Philip’s perky behind moves that he doesn’t even register that Philip has bowled and also knocked down every pin. 

Philip sees the look in Lukas’ eye and he knows he’s been watching him and not what he was doing. He smirks inwardly at the thought of Lukas checking him out, sending sparks of fire throughout his body. “You were right,” he says, snapping Lukas out of his daydreaming and shock, “it is all in the wrist. Good job I’ve had a lot of practice fully utilising my wrist.” He lowers his tone to make his voice have just an edge of huskiness to it, knowing full well what it does to Lukas. 

“Oh, it’s on, Shea.” Lukas defiantly stands, leering slightly over Philip. The pair stares at one another for a moment, neither wanting to bow down to the other. “This is going to be fun,” Lukas whispers into Philip’s ear as the game continues.

***

Three games later and the boys are sitting opposite each other in one of the booths in the diner section. Lukas had won the first game, Philip the second, and then Lukas again by only five points. Not that Philip was complaining. He’s now seeing Lukas smile, which is what he always wants to see. 

They’d ordered a large pizza to share, keeping it simple with just cheese, and two cokes. They’d ordered dessert, which Lukas was just finishing off. Philip has chosen a Strawberry and Toffee Sundae with two chocolate Flakes, whilst Lukas had asked for the Deluxe Chocolate Brownie, which was a brownie the size of the moon, drenched in chocolate and caramel sauce, with a huge scoop of vanilla ice cream on top. The thing had made Philip feel slightly queasy, whereas Lukas looked positively gleeful. He’d devoured the thing and was now just finishing off the last bite. 

Philip smiled at Lukas’ bliss expression. Philip tried to think of a time when he’d ever seen Lukas look this content. None came to mind. He’d never seen Lukas with a small, perfect smile dancing across his lips; he’d never seen Lukas without worry lines of some sort decorating his perfect face; he’d never seen Lukas look safe and happy in a new and strange place. Philip loved how his cheeks were still slightly red from all of the banter they’d shared with clear sexual innuendos thrown in. He loved how the laugh lines near Lukas’ eyes became larger the longer he smiled and how they lit up his face. He loved being with Lukas and how Lukas had gone out of his way to make sure they both had an amazing night. 

Lukas paid for their food – he really was going all out on this date for Philip – and the pair quietly left the “Bowling Diner”, which Philip thought was aptly named, and silently got on Lukas’ bike. Their silence wasn’t awkward; it was peaceful. They knew they didn’t have to say any words, because there was nothing to say. They knew how the other felt; it was conveyed in their eyes. Dark brown matching rich blue in expressing the love and contentment they were feeling. 

The journey home didn’t seem to last as long as the journey there, but then the good things do tend to always be cut short, which is why Philip felt so privileged that he and Lukas were having the opportunity to be together now. Their time together hadn’t been cut short, and Philip intended to make to most of it. 

Lukas pulled into the driveway at Philip’s house and scanned the area. Helen and Gabe’s car was gone, which wasn’t unusual but considering it was nearing midnight, made Lukas question what was going on. 

“Gabe took Helen into the city for an extended weekend.” Philip answers Lukas’ unasked question as he hands Lukas the spare helmet back. 

“That’s sweet.” Lukas says instinctively, not really thinking about Philip’s words as he gets off his bike and stands very close to Philip. 

“So thank you very much for tonight,” Philip begins nervously. “It was... beyond amazing, better than I could foolishly try and put into words. Thank you for everything.” Philip finished breathlessly. He wants to punch himself in the face really hard. There was so much more he wanted – no needed to say, but he couldn’t find the words. He’d been running different things to say through his head on the journey back, but now, standing here, in this moment, opposite Lukas, Philip’s mind couldn’t string together any words. 

Lukas smiles at Philip’s simple words. He knows there is so much more weighted behind them, but he doesn’t need to hear them. He knows they’re there, which just makes his heart sigh with love. “You’re welcome.” Lukas whispers softly. “I’m glad you had such a fun time. I was kind of nervous you’d hate it. I now have a whole new appreciation for you and all the planning you did for all of our previous dates. So allow me to thank you for all of those past times, and thank you for being you, Philip Shea.” 

Philip can feel his eyes begin to well with tears, but he will not let them fall. He doesn’t want Lukas to think he said the wrong thing. Philip’s mind races as he thinks of something to say, but nothing comes up. Instead, he does the only thing he can think of saving him. He lunges forward, crashing his lips against Lukas’ soft, pink ones. His arms wrap around Lukas’ neck as his hands find their way into his blonde hair. Smiling at the gasp Lukas emits at the action, Philip takes full advantage and dives his tongue into Lukas’ sweet mouth that has been torturing him all night long. Philip pours his heart into the kiss. It is hot and tooth-clashing, but neither really notices, as they just feel each other and the love pouring from one another. 

Lukas grabs Philip by the waist instinctively when he lunges forward into a kiss. He loves it when Philip initiates any sort of intimacy. Usually Philip lets him choose the moments, not wanting to make him uncomfortable, so when Philip makes a move, it’s to show his emotions. Lukas moans into the kiss as Philip drags his nails across Lukas’ scalp. When Philip plunges his warm tongue into Lukas’ mouth, he feels a jolt of electricity travel straight down south. They don’t try to battle for dominance, they simply share the space, sharing the pleasure of their dancing tongues. Lukas lightly bites down on Philip’s bottom lip, eliciting a groan from the smaller man, making Lukas all hot and bothered. They kiss with a feral ferocity, only pulling away when they are both close to passing out. Small trembles travel through both boys bodies, and they breathe heavily, catching their breath, leaning on one another for support. 

Lukas opens his eyes and stares at the glorious man before him. He sees everything about Philip Shea. He sees his devastatingly handsome face, his slim yet firm body, his intelligence, his demons, his pure heart and soul. Nothing has ever been so far from perfect and yet so perfect. A realisation surges through Lukas. He can’t live without Philip Shea. He knows it’s a bit early to go dropping proposals, so Lukas decides to tell Philip something he’s known to be true for far too long. Taking a deep breath, Lukas takes Philip’s face in his right hand, cupping his flushed, cherry-red cheek, and says, “I love you, Philip Shea.” 

The world stops spinning. All the breath has just been punched out of him with five simple words. Philip’s heart feels as if it has just stopped. It could no longer function after hearing those five sweet words. Philip gazes up at Lukas, his eyes telling Lukas everything he’s feeling. He knows Lukas has his issues and his demons, but he can see the brilliant, brave man who would blow up the very ground he stood on to make something right. He knows that they will face some challenges along the road, but after everything they’ve been through, he knows they’ll make it. Copying Lukas’ gesture and taking Lukas’ rosy-pink cheek in his right hand, Philip whispers, “I love you too, Lukas Waldenbeck.” 

The smiles each received were worth more than a million stars in the night sky. They just stand and stare at each other, marvelling at how they were each so lucky to find one another in the midst of such despair some months earlier. 

A shiver passes through Philip’s body, blurring, but not breaking, their special moment. “We will definitely have to go back there.” Philip says as he takes Lukas’ hand gently and pulls him towards the house. 

“Oh yeah? And why is that?” Lukas cheekily asks. This night could not possibly get any better for him, but he thinks it just might be about to. 

“Because it bought out you’re sarcastic side, which I find to be a huge turn on.” Philip retorts teasingly as he unlocks the door, stepping through. 

“Really?” Lukas asks, somewhat surprised but too focused to let it bother him. “Well, Mr. Shea, I happen to find you very alluring when you are a little bossy.” He admits stepping through the door. 

“Well, then, I guess it’s a good thing that Helen and Gabe are in the city.” Philip walks backwards, seductively heading towards the stairs, enticing Lukas to follow. 

“Oh, believe me, they didn’t travel far enough.” Lukas promises as he shuts the door. 

Philip and Lukas shared the night making love, showing each other just how much they meant to one another. Nothing would ever come between them and Lukas did make good on his promise.

~~~The End

**Author's Note:**

> So... What did you think? I truly did have fun writing this fic and I just hope I did such an amazing relationship justice. I hope you enjoyed it! ~Schizopath0305 x


End file.
